


Sword Lesbians 4

by Surgeworks



Series: Sword Lesbians [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, GAY RANULF RIGHTS, M/M, in which I finally end this series, there are no actual sword lesbians in this since it's all laguz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surgeworks/pseuds/Surgeworks
Relationships: Ike/Lay | Ranulf
Series: Sword Lesbians [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835326
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ranulf smiled as Nasir approached the table, two drinks in hand. The two were at a modest place that served food and drink to an open-air pavilion. Ranulf had always liked it, so it was here he’d offered to meet up with the right hand of the dragon king. As a well-informed aide and a friendly personality with a knack for fostering good relations, it was his advice Nasir had been seeking—high praise, given that the latter had many more years of experience as an aide and a spy.

“So, you’re finally here. C’mon, c’mon, we’ve got a lot of catching up to do. Or at least, I do.”

“Yes, yes, I know.” Nasir answered, setting the mugs down and sliding him one. “I’ve been busy, so it’s taken me a while. Kurthnaga has officially taken the throne and been recognized by the people, almost entire unopposed.”

“Good to hear!” Ranulf answered, chipper as ever. “About time, too. I figured there were some motions to go through, but I didn’t expect it to take all these months. For some reason I figured you guys would be on your feet faster than the rest of us.”

“Well, even us longest-lived of races eventually dust over in stagnation.” Nasir allowed, taking the first sip of his coffee. “It’s been so long since a royal acceded the throne that no one was sure what the proper motions to go through even were. Digging those up and then employing them, along with spreading the word, took some time. Then there was a rush to apply in the king’s service or leave it, along with funeral rites for Dheginsea. But with all of that said and done…the kingship is passed on, and the prodigal sons and daughters have returned. One of the first things we’re trying to implement is a fully open-border policy.”

“That’s some news! An end to isolationism will be appreciated.” Ranulf said, smiling. “And your lands are a subject of much fascination.” But then, his smile became a frown. “That said, Goldoa…may not be very popular with the rest of the laguz nations, you know, given the consequences of that isolation for the previous era. Hostility will not soften quickly amongst the beorc, either.”

“You aren’t wrong. I wish we could start on an easier slate. It was I that suggested Kurthnaga try and hasten through some of that hurdle by taking a wife.”

“A wife?” Ranulf raised an eyebrow. “That’s a surprise, so soon after taking the throne. But a political marriage…the bachelorettes in Goldoa must not be happy. How are people handling Kurth, anyway? Policies, and all?”

“Truthfully, it’s gone better than it could have. Kurth has been fairly popular. I think most people are simply happy that Dheginsea has left the throne.”

“Eh? I’m confused. Why would people be happy about old Dheg dying? Or do they not know? I never got too good a glimpse of the Goldoan political landscape, but it was my impression that he was a fairly popular king.”

“Ah, I should have phrased that differently. It’s not so much that people are happy that Dheginsea is gone, but the leadership change has a lot of people paying attention. You see...the rise of King Kurthnaga mans many possibilities. Dheginsea’s rule was strict and unyielding, and there were many sacrifices made to preserve Tellius and the dragons themselves. Many are hoping that a new dragon on the throne after a millenia means a relaxing of certain rules.”

“Those certain rules being…?”

“Er…Gareth is a good example. What we dragons achieve in longevity, we trade off in fertility. That’s why Kurthnaga’s birth was so celebrated. It’s also why Ena’s so important to me, and why her pregnancy was such a blessing, you see. Men and women who solely prefer the same sex are allowed to do so only on the condition that they produce an ‘attempt’ at a child every fifty years…

“I…Oh.” Ranulf said. His ear twitched as he grimaced, understanding immediately why Dheginsea might have found some unpopularity. He thought about asking whether Nasir’s lineage was the unwelcome product of such a protocol, but decided against it. “And of course, the dragons lost to Ashnard and Izuka…”

“Precious losses. Between the defection of two of the reigning monarch’s children and my pregnant granddaughter to Daein in the war, and the losses we were already suffering to Izuka’s agents, pressure to create a family, a line, are already high among civilians and will be even higher among the royalty. Kurthnaga obviously must secure himself an heir at some point regardless of his own wants, but…take Gareth, for example. As a bodyguard to our royalty, he is also under pressure to produce strong children. He is one such man who would probably breathe a sigh of relief if Kurthnaga were to rescind such a rule.”

“Well…” Ranulf thought carefully. The beast, bird, and dragon clans were incapable of producing children when interbreeding, so it was doubtful that an end to isolationism on its own would do much to help Goldoa’s numbers. The Branded would probably face yet more stigmatization despite attempts at pacifying Dheginsea’s destructive approach towards them—children that could not inherit any laguz feature or power and by their very existence stripped one of their parents of their heritage. It wasn’t looking good.

“I know what you’re thinking. But I’ve given Kurth my advice for the official retraction of the child policy. We are a fearsome people, and if Tellius can make this era of peace last, we aren’t likely to face complete depopulation.”

“So Gareth, at least, will get to have a husband...er, uninterrupted?”

“That’s what we’re hoping for, yes. However…”

“Hmm?”

“A political marriage doesn’t _have_ to involve the reigning monarch to foster goodwill. It’s true that I suggested it, but I’ve been thinking about removing that responsibility from Kurthnaga.” Nasir admitted. “You know…getting married.”

“Really?! Nasir, you should’ve said that sooner. I’d never thought you the type.”

“Not necessarily. I mean, yes, it would be nice to fall in love. But it’s more about bridging the gaps with our laguz neighbors. If someone can do that, and it doesn’t have to be the king, then he can focus on fixing other myriad problems. Not simply the fertility policy, of course, but such issues as lasting cultural effects of isolation, the biggest one being the Branded.”

“The…ah, yes. Dheginsea was the origin of a lot of suffering they’ve experienced. My, my, between beorc, the other laguz clans, and the children of the two, that’s a lot of broken bridges to repair.”

“The Branded...” Nasir sighed. “It will take some time. Were it not that Almedha lost her powers producing hers… You know how we laguz are, particularly the dragons. Our might is everything, and our might lies in our malleable form. Even though a goddess has been defeated and the supposed decree exposed as a lie, it will be particularly difficult for the dragons of Goldoa to warm up to them, or the idea of them. That’s all after we consider that dragons aren’t that fond of beorc to begin with. Tell me, how do the prospects of romancing beorc fare in the beast tribes?”

“We’re faring much better on that end, technically!” Ranulf said cheerfully. “Though, the problem of welcoming any Branded to our ranks will remain, because every example that pops to mind is beast men and beorc swordsmen. We do seem to like our swordsmen, I suppose.”

“Not what I was hoping for,” Nasir said, head tilting, “though do feel free to share the gossip.”

“Stefan and Zihark! Surely you remember them? Stefan is a Branded himself, of course, and Zihark is now an official ambassador to the laguz nations on the behalf of Daein. I’ve noted that both of them get along swimmingly with Mordecai and Muarim, and I’ll be thrilled to watch something come of it. Only question is which will end up with whom.”

“That’s a warm prospect. Mordecai and Muarim…I seem to remember their fearsome strength only being matched by their gentleness. But alas, Zihark? Isn’t there that thing with an, ahem, dead ex? ‘Never love again’, and all that?”

“A bunch of hock, if you ask me.” Ranulf retorted. “The heart heals and love helps it heal faster; surely if anyone can do that for the guy, it’ll be a gentle man like Muarim.”

“You think it should be Muarim, then?”

“I do! Mordecai and Stefan will appreciate each others’ pride and love of the self, and Muarim and Zihark will be able to heal and, furthermore, grow with each other. I’m definitely rooting for it on that case.”

“And yet,” Nasir teased, “you said beast men and swordsmen. You’re a beast man, and that certainly isn’t every swordsman among the beorc allies we’ve known. Why do I feel like you’re leaving out the son of Gawain?”

“Shhh, he doesn’t know yet.” Ranulf answered, completely unashamed. “One day I’ll break it to him up-front. Until then, I’m enjoying this back-and-forth a bit too much. He’ll definitely be mine, that’s a promise.”

There was laughter, and then a pause for a moment while Nasir drank and studied a bird on a nearby tree.

“Something on your mind?” Ranulf asked.

“I just mean…well, when I brought the subject up, I was only thinking of myself. But I’m content with being single, for the rest of my days if I must. But now that you talk about Zihark, I wonder if, perhaps, Ena would be happier with a lover to see her through her future.”

“I don’t think she’d take well to that suggestion so soon after Rajaion. It _is_ still ‘too soon’ in dragon terms, for that sort of heartbreak to have softened, correct?”

“Correct. But it doesn’t have to be now. Forgive me, I just wondered about the prospects. I’m more than happy to take on the responsibility of raising my great-grandchild, but that doesn’t mean it wouldn’t be better for the kid to have two parents.”

“And who do you think is going to enter the mysterious world of dragons in pursuit of love?”

“I don’t know… If things are as you say, perhaps I could introduce her to Lethe?”

Ranulf burst out in laughter so loud it made the other patrons turn to look at him, and he quickly quieted himself upon realizing this. Nasir looked uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. It’s just hard for me to picture Lethe settling down with anyone. She’s testy at the best of times, even with people she likes. But there’s potential in that, I’ll admit. She’s certainly more outgoing and more willing to travel and meet people than most Gallians, if you can believe it. Not to mention…the idea of a kid growing up with ‘Uncle Mordecai’ and ‘Auntie Lyre’? Your great-grandkid will be the most spoiled one on the continent.”

Nasir smiled. “Yes, that’s what I was thinking, too.”

“Then in that case, you and Ena should visit some time, while the border issues are still being worked out. I’ll drop the suggestion by Lethe and see how she takes it. Now, what to do about your love life, Nasir?”

“Yes, well…I have to admit to not knowing where to begin. I don’t have that much experience dating, you see, my marriage was a pretty standard arrangement, and once we had produced a child, we had no more reason to stay together. Given that I wouldn’t mind a better, proper relationship this time around…I thought I might ask you for some tips.”

“Well, if you’re looking for political marriages to help ease the tensions, and you’re going to introduce Ena to one of the beast tribe, you might think about looking for love among one of the bird tribes.”

“The bird tribes, hmm? I have always wanted to visit Phoenicis and Kilvas…

“There’s always Tibarn. He’s been famously single and…ahem, sexually active for a laguz royal?”

“He is?” Nasir said, bewildered. “I mean, that seems a bit…ambitious. I know Phoenicis doesn’t have a proper royal family like Goldoa and Gallia, but still…I can’t see myself making small talk with him. Not to mention…”

“Hey, he’s a nice enough guy. And trust me, he’s a capable bedfellow. And it shouldn’t be surprising that he has no shortage of willing participants, so you’d have to get in line. But I suppose you’re right, I can’t really see him being the type to settle down.”

“I was just going to say that I wasn’t going to try and budge in on a man Reyson might pursue.”

“Reyson, pursue Tibarn? …Whew. I hope not.”

“You think they would make an ill couple?”

“Not necessarily. I know Reyson looks up to him, as do many people, and it wouldn’t surprise me if there was a crush there. Tibarn’s very hard not to like. I just can’t see him marrying, I feel like it would bore him. That, and I don’t want to imagine poor Reyson trying to keep up with him in his bedchambers. Stronger than the average heron he might be, but eesh. I think he’d snap into a few pieces, don’t you?”

“Although I’d like to give him credit for his durability, I have to agree.” Nasir said, chuckling.

“So, if Tibarn isn’t it, perhaps Naesala?”

“An even worse idea.” Nasir answered with a chuckle. “The news of late is that Naesala and Leanne have tied the knot.”

“Wait, what?”

Now it was Ranulf’s turn to be bewildered. Naesala, getting married? That just didn’t make sense. He’d never spent a lot of time thinking about the Raven King or his proclivities, but when he tried to imagine them, he always came off as the sort to dip into bedrooms late at night, love fiercely but quickly, and leave before sunrise the next day. The thought of him getting hitched, with as pure and gentle a soul as Leanne of all people, felt like a hard swerve.

“I know, it shocked me, too. Time will tell if Naesala makes for a good papa.”

“Papa? Oh _goddess above_ …”

“So, yes, sooner the one bird king than the other. But again, I think I might should aim a bit lower on the heirarchy. Tibarn has enough potential suitors as it is and I can’t imagine he’ll be inclined to pick a virtual stranger from among them.”

“Being the king of a nation undoubtedly comes with a handy supply of suitors. It probably helps that Tibarn is built like a brick wall. I imagine Naesala and even Lorazieh probably had similar lines of people waiting to throw themselves on them in the past.”

“You think so? Caineghis is long since married, but I suppose that means Skrimir is attracting his fair share of suitors as well?”

“Sure is. He’s been getting a lot more attention since the war. He’s absolutely hopeless at recognizing when someone wants him, though. Given the few times he’s caught on, it’s been...well, really funny, but don’t tell him I said that. It’s only a matter of time before he starts asking me for tips, too.”

Nasir laughed, then peered at him closely.

“Tips, hmm? Am I to take it that a king’s aides share in the vast attention from young men and women?”

“I’d say so. And if you’re inquiring, Nasir, I’m afraid I’ve got my eyes on someone else.”

“Damn.” Nasir said, chuckling. “I was only meaning to ask about that man and woman hanging off of you at all times. Kyza and Lyre were their names, weren’t they?”

“Man? Oh, no, I should clear that up—Kyza’s not a man.”

“I’m sorry?” Nasir asked, puzzled.

“Haven’t you ever heard ‘him’ speak about herself?

“Wait, what? But I always thought that was just…”

“No, it’s no turn of phrase. The beorc call people like her ‘trans’. Male outside, female inside.”

“What a shame, Ranulf. That tells me that so far, all you’ve attracted are ladies.”

“I know, it bites!” Ranulf agreed, laughing. “Lyre might be a lesbian anyway. The joke around the squadron is that one twin is bi-curious, the other is bi-furious. But I’ll have Ike’s glowing affections soon enough. And you’re changing the subject, Nasir.”

Nasir huffed, caught.

“The Hawk King’s aides are famously single, if you must know. And it just so happens neither one of them has professed any attraction for their charge and have been single most of their careers. There’s a spot there just waiting for you to chat one of them up.”

“Janaff and Ulki? You’re sure they’re attracted to men, then? Would they have me? I don’t know, I just sort of figured they had each other.”

“Oh, no no no. Janaff is Ulki’s mentor figure at best. As for their respective pursuits…I could tell you that someone wrote ‘size queen’ on Janaff’s pillow once, but that was definitely a prank. But Ulki surprised me, back in the day. I’m positive he had a fling with one of the Greil Mercenaries during the Mad King’s War, so it’s not like he’ll be unapproachable.”

“And your evidence for this is…?”

“My evidence is that he sat out on a hearing because of ‘illness’. Illness my ass, it lasted for one day and I swear on my life I saw him having trouble walking that day.”

“Really? …I’d never have imagined it of him. Who do you think it was?”

“I saw him getting along okay with Boyd and Rhys, and I don’t think Rhys could’ve given him that limp.”

“Boyd, the brawny axeman?”

“That’s the one.”

“Opposites attract, I suppose. He’s boisterous and cheerful, and Ulki is…”

“He’s not half as mean and grumpy as he looks, I promise. I’m happy he took a chance and got good dick. And if you take a chance, he could get good dick again, I’d imagine.”

“It’s something to think about. Competing with that will be…tough, but certainly not anything like trying to measure up to Tibarn. I’m more interested in his disposition, though.”

“A quiet man, patient, and from what I can tell, very sweet. He’s not much for talk, so that will be a hurdle, but I think you could make it work.”

“Then, I suppose I’ll give it a shot. It seems Ena and I have some traveling to do.”

“I’ll be wishing you luck, Romeo.”

“Oh, shut up. You only get to tease me if things go well with Ike.”

“I can’t wait to see how things go with your little family. The past two wars have put strain on everyone, and love and camaraderie will be exactly the remedies needed. For individual and country alike.”

“You’re not wrong there, either.” Nasir agreed. “I should be less choosey, I know, but…something about knowing that Kurthnaga would let me get away with being a full-blown romantic, if I felt like it. That’s the kind of man and leader he is.”

“I’ve no doubt that an entire age of romance is upon us!” Ranulf said, grinning. “Ah, our strange, mysterious neighbors, finally opening up at last! The stories and songs alone are going to be amazing. Let’s agree to give them good muse, yeah?”

“Are you saying you’re going to make a move soon?”

“Not necessarily. Just waxing joyful.”

“Joyful, eh? I’ll try and pick some of that up off of you. All I am is exhausted.”

“We laguz do love to fight, and fight to love. Even the exhaustion we experience is preferable if it’s the peacetime type. Now, what tips were you looking for, exactly, on making a move on bird-men?

“Let’s slow down there, for a second. I do have to get to know him, first.”

Conversation in this vein continued until the shadows started to lengthen, and it was time for Nasir to head to his respective room at a nearby inn, and Ranulf back to his duties at the side of Skrimir.


	2. Headcanon List

Greil Mercenaries:

  * Ike: gay. Not necessarily in the closet, but doesn't discuss it often as he's ill-inclined to romance anyways except in select cases.
  * Soren: gay. He has fire spells at the ready should anyone feel like asking him about it.
  * Boyd: **MEGA Gay**. Don't you buy any nonsense about Mist here, that man is a walking pride parade and would never hide his attraction to men. Possesses an uncanny ability to end up balls deep in nearby men, even if he's not out to seek sex. He's just that nice and friendly, people develop crushes on him at mach speed, it's inspiring. That's how we roll here. He's also a top, which he sometimes laments, as these guys look like they're having a _lot_ of fun.
  * Oscar: _Distinguished Gay_. Doesn't talk about it--which makes it difficult for him to successfully flirt with the only man he's ever loved, bless him, that being Kieran. He simps for one himbo, but damn, it is quite the himbo he simps for.
  * Rolf: This one is gay, too.
  * Mia: ~~Bisexual Disaster~~.
  * Titania: Lesbian. Funnily enough, she has a hard time getting people to believe she's a lesbian--most people just assume she's so awesome she naturally attracts women as a matter of course.
  * Gatrie: **Honorary Gay** (bi). The amount of love he has for men? Unfathomable. Thank god he has pecs the size of watermelons because his flirting skill with men is even more abysmal than his ability to flirt with women.
  * Shinon: Drunk. Disaster. Bisexual. I said what I said. Has a crush on Gatrie, a tiny one, and refuses to admit it or ever act on it.
  * Rhys: ??? Possibly asexual. Possibly. He might just be a cuddler.
  * Greil: Bless his soul, Greil was a goddamn Irish hero: man, woman, ass is ass and beer is beer. Still functioned well enough, mind you, but eventually fell for Elena.
  * Mist: The only actual sword lesbian in this series.



Beorc / Branded:

  * Elincia is straight...ish. Who are we kidding, she's bisexual. A _bisexual queen_ , literally.
  * Lucia is The Bisexual BAMF. That sword of hers strikes down biphobes and lesbophobes.
  * Bastian is gay, as all great artists and poets were.
  * Geoffrey would have you believe he's straight. He's good at convincing people, and having his eyes glued to Elincia helps. But he's definitely got a healthy attraction to men in there.
  * Kieran is **THE KING OF GAYS**. It's like they said, there's no universe where he even looks at women. He's loud, he's dumb, he's gay as fuck. An inspiration to us all. And handsome to boot!
  * Marcia: A lesbian. Yes, she flirts on occasion, but she's being nice. She's never even looked at a man. Why would she? Women are beautiful.
  * Nephenee: Lesbian. Our beloved spear-wielding shy farm woman who loves women.
  * Brom: This one is actually straight, but he's well-documented as being happy with it. An ally.
  * Ilyana: A lesbian. Men? What are those?
  * Volke: ~~**_Professional Gay_**~~. Volke thanks the goddess every day that he's not straight. Not that romance or sex is something he spends huge amounts of time on, but he just knows he'd make for a terrible heterosexual. Don't be tempted for a one-night-stand with him, though, he WILL steal something from you.
  * Zihark: Like all swordmasters, he is bisexuality fully-realized. Swords are exclusive sga equipment, after all. He's like a straight 50/50 split, too.
  * Sothe: He's bisexual, making him the median point between Volke and Heather.
  * Jill Fizzart: **Honorary Lesbian** (bi). Has a crush on Haar that never quite goes away, but still remains mostly attracted to women.
  * Makalov: Straight...probably. Or, maybe he's straight and did some things he doesn't talk about to pay for his drug habits. Or maybe he's just a disaster bi. We'll never know.
  * Astrid Damiell: **Honorary Lesbian** (bi). Her disastrous arranged marriage turned her off of men for quite a while, especially after she wised up to Makalov's disinterest. She's very much into women over men, but can't change that part of her does want to settle down with a princely husband one day.
  * Stefan: A **bisexual king** , _literally_. His Branded nation will welcome all bisexuals with open arms.
  * Devdan: Heterosexual, but he makes it work. A strong ally for his friends, and loves to watch them succeed at romance and life.
  * Calill: **99% Lesbian, 1% Straight** \--one bisexual cog on the machine, who happened to budge gears with...
  * Largo: **99% Gay, 1% Straight** \--this king of masculinity. Men loving men is literally the manliest possible thing a man can do, after all.
  * Tauroneo: Another straight ally! Homophobia dies at the end of this man's blade.
  * Haar: **Bisexual** , and very very chill about it. Men make great little spoons, after all.
  * Tormod: Could he grow up to be anything but gay? Leave Sothe behind, Tormod. You have Rolf to become gay best bros with.
  * Tanith: Lesbian! Lesbian captain of the troops! Pegasus Knight Captain Lesbian!!!
  * Sigrun: Also a lesbian! Let's all welcome Sanaki's lesbian moms, Tanith and Sigrun.
  * Micaiah: Another bisexual queen, (literally!) Wields holy light magic to smite biphobes.
  * Edward: Straight, which almost comes as a disappointment when you're surrounded by super awesome SGA people. Someone help him.
  * Leonardo: Also straight, but this works out much in his favor given his popularity with girls.
  * Nolan: **Honorary Gay** (bi). Somewhere, he's playing the role of gay papa to some misguided teens.
  * Laura: She's straight, but she handles it well. She runs charities for disadvantaged LGBT youth, you know she does.
  * Aran: **CAPTAIN GAY**. Look at that perpetually tired face. I feel him in my soul. One of the gayest men ever to grace Daein.
  * Meg: She's bisexual, though this doesn't oft occur to her as she's determined to find a man in the mold her father always described: handsome, heroic, patient, and kind. We should all wish her luck.
  * Fiona: A lesbian. Valiant Lesbian of Marado.
  * Heather: Oh god, do I even need to say this one? Fire Emblem plopped her down, screamed " **LESBIAN RIGHTS** " and pressed your face to the screen. She's an icon.
  * Renning: A heterosexual, unfortunately.
  * Pelleas: The Bisexual Manifesto is his personal tome and his deadliest weapon.



Laguz:

  * Ranulf: (inhale) **_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTS_**. The true king of handsome functionally gay beast men. Very sought-after among both Gallian men and women. A heartbreaker. So easy to get along with that it hurts. An uncanny ability to induce crushes even in men who think they're straight. Defaults to bottom, but will top you if he likes you. For friends.
  * Lethe: Her bisexuality is only equaled by her ferocity.
  * Mordecai: Oh my god? Homosexuality, they name is Gentle, Kind, Big-Hearted Bear. Or Tiger, as it were. A MAJOR cuddler. You WILL little spoon for him.
  * Kyza: A straight trans woman. Thank you so much for your service, Kyza, we love you so much.
  * Lyre: A bisexual prep. She just wants to get a boyfriend and a tattoo.
  * Muarim: **The Undisputed Gay Crush**. He's the laguz version of Boyd, so jot that down--he's _super_ nice and sweet, so much so that it's extraordinarily easy to fall for him, and would be even if he wasn't a jacked mountain of muscle and _fucking christ he's hot goddamn can a fella put a ring on that????_ He's just very quiet and contemplative, and just wants to find a gentle, loving man to hold in his arms...and perhaps bend over something breakable and wreak havoc on.
  * Tibarn: A **bisexual king** \--yes, literally. Much like Greil, Tibarn is a **_sexual power unto himself_** , but unlike Greil, he adamantly refuses to settle down. There's too much manflesh there for the world to be deprived of just yet.
  * Janaff: Gay. And yes, he is a size queen.
  * Ulki: Gay. And yes, he did find a secluded spot with Boyd sometime during the war in which he rode that dick for all he was worth.
  * Reyson, Leanne, and Rafiel: Bisexual, all of them. Yes, all of them. If you must know, Reyson doesn't often talk about it...but he wouldn't mind a man or woman gently holding him.
  * Naesala: Someone get this crown, another **bi king** dropped it. Before Naesala's heart was captured by Leanne, he was a frequent seeker of one-night stands once all his daily duties were attended to, flying in through the window and leaving before morning. Similarly to Volke, though, this should be done with caution, as he _will_ steal whatever he can on the way out.
  * Nealuchi: Our **gay elder**. We need his wisdom to find ourselves and know our history.
  * Vika: Bisexual and seeker of fine women.
  * Volug: Bisexual, but with a slight preference (like 55/45) for men. And he has no trouble finding them.
  * Nailah: **Bisexual queen**! Same 55/45 deal as Volug in regards to her SGA, but she settled down with Rafiel.
  * Skrimir: Gay! Okay, he's technically not a king yet, but he will be. Skrimir has a pronounced love for fighting, for men, and for the lush of skin, the sheen of sweat, and the heavy breathing that comes both from fighting and from...other matters.
  * Giffca: The Shadow Gay. And yes, before you ask, he has had _several_ flings with the man he's bodyguarding. Despite Caineghis having married and enjoyed the love of a wife, Giffca got the distinction of being the only man the Lion King ever bedded with, or even looked at.
  * Caineghis: Bisexual king! And also the strongest person on the continent, so don't try any shit.
  * Ena: Bisexual? Yes. She's too pretty for heterosexuality.
  * Nasir: ??? This one is kind of a mystery. He could be bi, he could be gay, but one thing's for sure, he's SGA.
  * Gareth: The **GAY DRAGON** is here. He despises weak beorc and homophobia.
  * Dheginsea: Asexual. No, not in a "disinterested" way--he did have sex to produce children, but he had no interest in men or women.
  * Kurthnaga: A heterosexual, and the best ally we could possibly ask for.



You're welcome. Spread my truths, you few who read this.


End file.
